parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia Steppingstone
Felicia Steppingstone was the victim in The Young and the Lifeless (Case #31 of Pacific Bay). Contents https://criminalcasegame.wikia.com/wiki/Felicia_Steppingstone# hide#Profile #Murder details #Killer and motives #Trivia #Case appearances #Gallery #Navigation Profile Felicia was an actress who moved to Ivywood Hills to become famous like all actresses before her. Felicia had long, wavy blonde hair, surrounding her blue eyes. She had a noticeably heavy amount of makeup, including mascara and lipstick. Felicia also wore two gold necklaces above a golden strapless dress. She also donned a gold arm cuff on her right arm, along with tattoos on her left arm. Murder details Felicia was found lifeless with slash wounds and tied to the Ivywood sign as Frank attempted to take a nap when the player found an anomaly from the get-go. Frank and the player later encountered Holly Hopper, prompting Frank to grill Holly for trespassing the crime scene, but not before the player shipped the body to Roxie for autopsy and recovered a broken pair of sunglasses. Holly identified the slain woman as a young actress named Felicia Steppingstone although the police were not able to identify the victim until their conversation with the gossip columnist. Roxie spent tedious hours of autopsy, but panicked a bit during the process due to the wounds she saw on Felicia's body. The cause of death was wanton blood loss from the cuts Felicia sustained. Roxie could not help but notice the size of Felicia's cuts, stating that the cuts matched the description of a razor, but Frank and the player had to find the matching razor to be sure of it. The good news was that Roxie found some type of powder on Felicia's skin, namely from the surface of the wounds as only the killer would have left a trace of the powder on those wounds. Roxie did some clinical analysis in conjunction with the autopsy and found immunoglobins, beta-lactoglobulin, and bovine serum albumin—ingredients used in protein shakes. This suggested the killer consumed protein shakes. When Chief Marquez ordered Frank and the player to return back to the Ivywood sign, the player found a razor with Felicia's blood on the blade, meaning that the razor blade was the murder weapon used to kill the actress. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be her assistant, Tucker Smalls. Tucker attempted to persuade the police that he had nothing to do with Felicia's death, but when Frank informed him that evidence incriminated him as the killer, he snapped by telling the team to keep his beloved chihuahua out of the murder. The player then shipped Tucker to trial so that he could explain his reasons for the murder before Judge Dante. Tucker told the court that Felicia ruined his life, and in spite of him working as the actress's assistant, she treated Tucker as if he was her slave. Tucker was forced to do errands and chores for the actress and sometimes he would get yelled at by Felicia if he did something wrong. Felicia promised Tucker that she would introduce him to some of her agents so that he would be as famous as her, but Tucker saw her as a liar, making it clear that the actress abused him. Judge Dante informed Tucker that he was arrested previously for cocaine possession albeit Frank was aghast to know that Tucker did not mention narcotics during the murder investigation. According to Judge Dante, Tucker was pulled over the night before he offed Felicia for speeding with no driver's license, in which street patrollers found narcotics in the car's trunk. The narcotics were Felicia's, which Tucker was forced to grab for her during transit, but the street patrollers assumed the narcotics to be his property, and because of this Tucker was faced with a criminal record that would prevent him from becoming a celebrity in his own right. Tucker wanted revenge, so he followed Felicia until he boxed her to the Ivywood sign and, upon cornering the actress, slashed her with razor blades—thus tying her to the sign to make the public aware of her monstrosity. Judge Dante made things clear that there is no excuse to murder, so he gave Tucker a 20-year jail sentence for the murder of Felicia Steppingstone. Trivia *During Felicia's murder investigation, it is mentioned that she got famous after winning a reality show called The Pretty Simple Life—an obvious reference to Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. *Felicia might be based on Alicia Silverstone, an American actress, producer, author, and activist. *Felicia's portrait in the mobile variant of Criminal Case is slightly different. Case appearances *The Young and the Lifeless (Case #31 of Pacific Bay) *Star Crime (Case #35 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery BFFFrameTampered.png C87AbbiComplaint.png Cd.png Drawing (6).png Drawing (7).png FeliciaSPacificBayV.png Felicia Steppingstone's dead corpse.png Felicia Steppingstone's phone.png Felicia Steppingstone.png Felicia Steppinstine's corpse.png Lindsay felicia.png Felicia Steppingstone's phone unlocked .png Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Blondies Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blondes Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yellow Haired Characters